ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type
The GINN High Maneuver Type is introduced in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV and also appears in some of the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray side stories. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variant of the ZGMF-1017 GINN, the GINN High Maneuver Type (HMT) is created to extend the lifespan of the ZAFT's GINN series and to fill the gap before deployment of the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ. Due to the new backpack and the mounting of various vernier thrusters all over the body, the GINN HMT has improved maneuverability, acceleration and traveling range in space. Its turning speed is also improved by 180% and to handle the increased stress, its joints are strengthened by 30%. The suit's developers placed a high priority on reliability and productivity, and as such only battle-proven technologies are used. A good example of this is that the new backpack utilize an engine that is widely used by battleships. Ace pilots are prioritized during the assignment of the suit and they are very satisfied with its performance. Although only a limited number of GINN HMT are produced by the time GuAIZ is deployed, the fact that it has the same operability as the GINN and shares many parts with it, making maintenance and repair work simple, caused it to be strongly supported by many soldiers and calls for it to be assigned to the front lines remain high. Weapons wise, the GINN HMT is typically equipped with a JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle, which also mounts a MA-M3 heavy blade for use in close combat. Armaments ;*JDP2-MMX22 Experimental 27mm Armor Assault Rifle :An experimental rifle that utilizes new gunpowder and a smaller caliber bullet so as to increase ammunition capacity without any loss in power. It is mounted with an improved MA-M3 heavy blade at the bottom for close combat. The heavy blade can be detached and held in hand if needed. Special Equipment & Features ;*MMI-M729 Thruster Engine :Fitted in the new high mobility backpack, it is a type of engine that is commonly used in battleships. Thanks to this engine, the GINN HMT has improved acceleration and an enhanced traveling range in space. It also serves as the prototype for the laser pulse thrusters employed in the METEOR units. History Over the course of the First Alliance-PLANT War, ZAFT creates a vast number of variants of its main mass-produced mobile suit, the ZGMF-1017 GINN. One such unit is the GINN High Maneuver Type, which has improved maneuverability, acceleration, turning speed and an enhanced traveling range in space. An unknown but limited number of these suits are produced, with ZAFT ace pilots like Rau Le Creuset and Mikhail Coast getting the priority in being assigned one. Rau used such a suit in the final battle of the Grimaldi front on June 2, CE 70, while Mikhail piloted at least two GINN HMT throughout the war and had the earlier unit taken by Serpent Tail after he fell into their trap. Mikhail is also seen commanding a group of GINN HMT in various battles. After the wars end, ZAFT creates a new variant of this suit the, ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II, which is even capable of holding itself against ZAFT's newest mobile suit series, the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. Picture Gallery zgmf-1017m-thrusters.jpg|Backpack Thrusters zgmf-1017m-jdp2-mmx22.jpg|JDP2-MMX22 Experimental 27mm Armor Assault Rifle GINN HM.png N.E.T. Mikhail OP.png N.E.T. Mikhail ED.png Gunpla Hg_ginn_high_maneuver.jpg|1/144 HG SEED "ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type" (2004): box art References GNN67803456.jpg 画像w 035.jpg External links *GINN High Maneuver Type on MAHQ